A power system is known that is connected to a power generation device (hereinbelow referred to a “renewable energy power source”) that uses renewable energy such as a photovoltaic power generation device or a wind power generation device to generate power. In a power system that is connected to a renewable energy power source, the necessity arises of limiting output of a power generation device such as a renewable energy power source (power supply) when the power supply surpasses power demand.
Patent Document 1 describes a power system control system that limits the output of a PV (Photovoltaic power generation) device that is connected to the power system.
This power system control system divides a plurality of PV devices into groups on the basis of the rated output of the PV devices. This power system control system then limits the output of the PV devices in group units to satisfy the balance of power supply/demand.